This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Furniture members such as chairs, sofas, loveseats, sectionals, and the like can include a mechanism that allows an occupant of the furniture member to move a legrest panel or platform from a stowed or retracted position to a deployed or extended position to support the legs and/or feet of the occupant. Some furniture members include rocker assemblies that allow for one or more seat assemblies to rock between a rearward-tilt or rocked-back position and a rocked-forward tilt position.
The present disclosure provides a furniture member having rocker assemblies and an extendable legrest. The furniture member of the present disclosure also includes a pawl assembly that locks the seat assembly in a selected tilt position when the occupant moves the legrest toward the extended position. This allows the occupant to select a position of the furniture member that provides optimal comfort for any given occupant on any given occasion.
The pawl assembly of the present disclosure reduces the force required to unlock or release the seat assembly and retract the legrest mechanism to allow the seat assembly to freely rock. The pawl assembly of the present disclosure also reduces the level of noise associated with releasing the seat assembly.